


the terrible magician

by Jade413



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade413/pseuds/Jade413
Summary: who is to say the wicked witch had any idea what she was even doing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the wicked witch**

Jade wasn't the least social person. some would call her a people person even! well she would be if she talked to more people. the girl wasn't exactly shy, she was just… anxious? no, jumpy? No, the girl was paranoid. for due to a series of unfortunate events she has earned herself quite the reputation. one that got her face crudely plastered on wanted posters.

These posters didn't have her name or even a very accurate portrait of her. they simply read out 'wicked witch' and slapped a pointy hat on a mop of hair and called it a day.

yes that's right, the wicked witch.  
the very same that plays the part in every tale of the purely despicable villain. when in reality none of this was even her fault! sure she said a few choice words that a few monarchs didn't like but she didn't MEAN to curse them. but her intentions mean nothing to angry forest creatures dressed in the silks and jewels their human selves decorated themselves with.

royals always had a way with making jade mad, always looking down on her, lording their riches above her.  
rich jerks.

jade didn't have much. no family no home to go to,  
she's got nothing but the clothes on her back and the collection of shining items in her pockets. not actual valuables but simple skipping stones, the odd smooth piece of glass, discarded keys and the like. the only thing of true value she carried was a necklace around her neck that housed a small blue crystal. but she's had that longer than she can remember so it's more a part of her now then an item

How does a girl survive with so little?  
simple! with theft.  
Her main space of living at the moment was the highest canopies of trees at the edge of the forest. This forest edge was near an always busy and always working town of Wheatlin. why not stay inside the town? well again jade is a wanted criminal, however badly the posters are made she'd be found out if she stayed too long. hence why instead of getting a job like most would suggest, she simply goes into town once a week, covered in her ragged torn old cloak and steals from vendors when they're not looking.

she barely gets caught and when she does, what are the guards gonna do???  
chase her up the side of a building in full plate mail?? no they just throw their shiny pointy sticks and she jumps from roof to roof until they lose her or give up so she can sneak in back home. she usually doesn't take much anyway, a loaf of bread, maybe some fruit. but then there was the week where the village was attacked by a freaking dragon.

That morning started off just fine, came into town no problems, was able to snatch a fresh baguette and a few apples in one trip! but then THEY showed up. the most famous group of princes in all of fairytale island. known far and wide for their deeds of heroics  
against villains and monsters.

it would have been fine if they didn't have flyers in hand. news in town did speak of quite a few antagonist types but none quite as popular as the wicked witch. they were here for jade she just knew it. as she began to heat up under the anxiety she attempted to mentally map a way out of there.

'can't climb anything as that draws attention… can't just run out of here either as that's the most suspicious of actions! gahhh why did the vendors have to be on a dead end road!'

as much as the anxiety screamed at her to do anything else, there was only one way out she could think of.  
she had to walk right past them. if she's lucky they'd think she's an old crone and let her by.

at the pace of a stiff stroll she made her way towards them. her head down and her knuckles white from gripping the ratty cloak to hide her specific form from the seven princes.

all was going well, she held her breath as they walked right by her without even a second glance.

'success!'

or so she thought until she felt a tap on her shoulder. her already fried nerves had her swinging around so fast she didn't have time to think about just who could have touched her.

standing before her was a man no taller than her chin. dark hair almost purposefully styled to be messy and skin so clean of imperfections it shined in the sunlight and these deep brown eyes that held such confidence and authority.

jade almost shrunk back when actually realizing that the ridiculously pretty man was in fact prince merlin from the very group she was trying to avoid-

she just stared at him as he looked at her a bit funny, probably sensing her tenseness just from where he's standing. He cleared his throat to cut the silence between us short and held up in his free hand, a bright, red, now slightly bruised, apple.

"I believe you dropped this miss." he said, holding out the suspicious fruit for her to take.

in the quietest voice the witch said "oh. thank you.."  
as she took her stolen good back.  
but before she could turn to leave, Merlin spoke up again.  
"while i have you here, have you seen anyone who looked similar to this?"

jade bit her tongue trying to not laugh at the godawful portrait on the wanted poster this man held up.

it was no better than a kids drawing!

"no i can't say i have… but i'll let you know if i see anything.."she mumbled, the answer being plenty enough to get him to leave, but she just had to continue.

"honestly would have an easier time spotting a dragon in this town than a woman who looked like that"

her little joke to the prince didn't exactly receive a reply , as when he was about to, a deafening roar tore through the market.

Merlin's attention was torn from the girl for a split second and that is when she made a run for it. screams and debris started to fly about as she ran from the scene that housed a newly spawned hulking lizard

'ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!'


	2. where are we now???

that happened over a year ago and yet 

it's as fresh as a memory from only days ago. jade had stopped going to that particular village purely due the appearance of f7, only to hear months later in Another village by the name of thunderberk that after the dragon attack they all just vanished from the face of the island. like, they actually went missing

sure it seems like good news for people like jade but she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing.

sure it can't really be confirmed that SHE caused the dragon to appear, but if she didn't that's one hell of a coincidence-

can she even summon living things like that???

These thoughts plagued her every night until she fell asleep under the stars, nestled in the highest branches that could support her weight.

and today like every other morning she starts her day by rolling out of the tree and landing with a thump and a short screech of surprise.

it is truly a miracle she hasn't broken something yet.

while sitting against the tree base, picking twigs and leaves from her hair as she recovered from the fall, she thought of what to do that day

"could always go into town. they always have something going on…" she mumbles, voice tired and hoarse from not talking in awhile. 

has it really been that long??

"but what would i do there everything costs money and if i say the wrong thing 

someone will turn into a chipmunk or something" she groaned. 

This was another daily occurrence. arguing with herself about what to do. more often internally but this is one of those rare occasions she just needs to vocalize her thoughts.

The only thing louder than her intrusive negative thoughts however was the growl of her stomach.

"right, i need to eat to live" 

standing from her spot on the ground she reached up into the tree branches and pulled down her red hooded cloak. it was old and torn and was always a little itchy due to the woolly material. it was the second oldest thing she owned, almost feels like a security blanket at times really.

buttoning the clasps of the cloak around her neck she allowed the cloak to fall over her shoulders, covering her form in a deep burgundy.

putting up the hood with a quiet exhale she didn't know she was holding, 

jade began to walk towards the direction of town. 

it isn't that much of a trek, if you stay on the trails and read all the warning signs.

so of course jade had to just get distracted by a bird and by cutting through the flower fields, ended up somewhere she doesn't quite know. 

she groaned and griped about her inattentiveness. she's not usually so out of it so why is she messing up today of all days. 

"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!" She yelled at nothing in particular as she bumps her head against a tree trunk over and over, like the splinters will teach her head to not be so foggy.

she was brought from this line if thought and action by a smell

A very **_sweet_** Smell.

removing herself from the tree that left a few pieces of bark on her forehead,

she followed the scent.

curious steps lead her through who knows how many bushes and trees,

only to lead up to a clearing with a rather large tree stump.

on top of it lay the source of the sweet smell she followed.

".... what's a plate of cookies doing in the forest???" jade questioned, kinda suspicious of the entire situation.

like who leaves baked goods out where anyone could just take them.

she was about to turn back and avoid this obvious trap, but her stomach's protests were too much for her to ignore.

"well. i mean. even if it is a trap these do look pretty good"

She took one from the plate. nothing happened. she honestly expected to get caught up in something.

she studied the desert in her hand, drooling just a little as she weighed her options.

_ 'what if there's a trap?' _

'it would have gone off already'

' _ and what if that trap is poison???' _

'wouldn't there be at least one dead animal or something here??'

slowly but surely had brought herself to take a bite.

it makes a loud crunch as the taste of sugar fills her mouth.

**_oh no_ **


End file.
